El funeral Adiós amigos
by Angelcero11
Summary: La guerra a terminado, Naruto y Sasuke han muerto al chocar sus ataques; Esta pequeña historia de un solo capitulo nos muestra la visión de Sakura ante un mundo nuevo, donde ha perdido a sus antiguos compañeros y donde tiene que superar los recuerdos de la Guerra.


La guerra ha concluido, cuando Naruto y Sasuke chocaron sus ataques, el daño fue demasiado para sus cuerpos. Sakura y Kakashi llegaron durante sus últimos momentos y fueron los que cerraron los ojos de ambos ninjas, que si bien habían muerto, habían recuperado la amistad que todo el mundo creía como perdida.

Al morir, el Tsukuyomi infinito se disipo, por lo que las personas atrapadas en la ilusión fueron liberadas.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde ese día, hoy van a hacerle un tributo a las víctimas de la guerra.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por nuestros hermanos caídos- Eso es lo que le había dicho kakashi a Sakura.

Aun recordaba aquellos momentos; la sonrisa típica de Naruto, el rostro arrepentido de Sasuke… son imágenes que Sakura nunca podrá dejar en el pasado, la guerra deja cicatrices en todos, y esa era la cicatriz que ella tendría que cargar hasta el final de sus días.

Se estaba arreglando para ir al tributo, no tenía ánimos de ir, no quería llorar nuevamente; no había podido hacer nada para salvarlos, así que no tenia caso llorar por su perdida.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, Sakura abrió; Hinata la esperaba. La guerra había separado a muchas familias, pero también había unido a las personas, Sakura y Hinata buscaron consuelo entre ellas, podían pasar largas tarden sin decirse nada, pero el tener cerca a alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos, hacia que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

-Es momento- Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura. La guerra la había vuelto fuerte, soporto la pérdida de su primo y la de Naruto con mucha madurez, cosa que Sakura aun no había logrado asimilar.

Fueron caminando hasta el centro de la aldea, es ahí donde se le rendiría respeto a todos los caídos; Cientos de tumbas con flores y miles de personas rezando ante ellas.

El viento soplaba lentamente, como si los dioses estuvieran consolando a todos con una placida caricia, este no era un momento para ser feliz, pero tampoco para sufrir; era momento de recordar las penurias sufridas pero también para recordar el porqué se tuvieron que sufrir.

Tsunade estaba al frente de la multitud, iba a decir unas palabras.

-La vida de los ninjas es efímera, somos herramientas en manos del destino- se veía tan fuerte, era digna de ser la líder de la aldea- Nuestro final es incierto, pero sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer en el camino; el proteger a nuestros compañeros y a nuestra aldea es la razón de nuestra existencia- Toco su pecho- ¡Por eso no estén tristes!- empezó a llorar- Nuestros camaradas perecieron sabiendo lo que hacían, ¡son héroes! Es por eso que hay que recordarlos con una sonrisa, hay que recordarlos como los Ninjas que lucharon valientemente por sus compañeros, por su aldea y por sus seres queridos.

Todas las personas comenzaron a llorar, eran palabras hermosas, pero a la vez hirientes- Si estamos aquí es por su sacrificio, ¡Honremos ese sacrificio diariamente, manteniendo vivas sus memorias, al igual que la voluntad de fuego que ellos lucharon por preservar y que todavía no se ha extinguido!-

Hubo silencio, Tsunade tomo una flor y se dirigió hacia una lapida inmensa, estaba adornada con más detalle que las otras.

-También, es momento de recordad a aquel Ninja que fue despreciado por todos en un principio, pero termino siendo el héroe de la aldea en más de una oportunidad, es momento de recompensarle todo lo que hizo por un pueblo que en un principio lo despreciaba- se arrodillo y coloco la flor a los pies de la tumba.

-Me hubiera gustado haberte protegido de la misma forma que tu nos protegiste a todos- dijo Tsunade en un tono tan bajo que nadie lo escucho, y esa era la idea, era algo que debía permanecer entre ella y naruto.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea dejaron una flor ante la tumba de Naruto, excepto Sakura, quien se separo de Hinata porque antes de despedirse de Naruto, tenia que despedirse de otra persona.

Camino hasta una tumba algo alejada de las otras, en su lapida se encontraba grabado "Sasuke Uchiha"

-Toda tu vida te equivocaste, pero espero que hayas logrado encontrar el camino en tus últimos momentos- lloro, se había prometido que no lo haría – Adiós Sasuke-Kun.

Espero a que todas las personas se fueran, quería estar un momento a solas con su amigo Naruto.

-Siempre fuiste un idiota- en la lapida de Naruto había una foto suya, siempre con esa misma sonrisa- Nunca pude caminar a tu lado, siempre a tu espalda…. Hiciste tanto por mí desde que éramos niños y nunca te lo pude agradecer.

La brisa se convirtió en viento, y las hojas de los arboles volaron alrededor de Sakura.

-¿Este eres tú?- Como deseaba dejar de llorar.- ¿Naruto?

Dejo la flor en la tumba de Naruto y sonrió al ver lo que estaba inscrito en ella. "Gracias por todo Héroe de la aldea; Naruto Uzumaki, el Sexto Hokage".

_Al final cumpliste tu sueño Naruto…._

Se alejo de la tumba, se alejo del pasado, se alejo de los recuerdos, estaba lista para continuar con su vida; todos los demás iban a hacer lo mismo; el futuro es incierto, no tenía la necesidad de dejar que la guerra se llevara su felicidad.

Al fondo, estaba Hinata, la estaba esperando; a su lado pudo observar nuevamente a Naruto, era como si él la estuviera protegiendo, como si no pudiera apartarse de ella. Mientras Sakura se acercaba a ellos, se dio cuenta de que no caminaba sola, algo la acompañaba, la imagen de Sasuke se formo a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- Pregunto Hinata,

-No, para nada- sonrió al observar como Naruto y Sasuke se daban los dedos, era el saludo Shinobi de la armonía. – Es momento de irnos-

El viento se fue calmando poco a poco, una hoja caía lentamente, parecía estar flotando, Sakura la tomo; se quedo observándola y pensando en el discurso de Tsunade.

_"manteniendo vivas sus memorias, al igual que la voluntad de fuego que ellos lucharon por preservar"_

_¿Esta es la voluntad de Naruto?... No, esta es la voluntad de todos los ninjas de nuestra aldea, por esto es que nacemos, por esto es que nos esforzamos, por esto es que morimos; Somos seres que viven constantemente con el corazón en mano, somos seres que comprendemos el corazón de los otros a través de nuestro sacrificio; Es por eso que somos Ninjas._


End file.
